Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method of making financial transaction card related mobile applications that are stored on a cloud-based computing device accessible to a user's computing device.
Brief Description of the Related Art
There presently exists an application store in which users can access a variety of applications, and then download the applications on their mobile device. However, there does not appear to be any existing appropriate level of services in the market that fully enable a user to access trusted financial transaction card related mobile applications that are stored on a cloud-based computing device.